supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel: Superhuman Speed
David Cannon (Whirlwind) His spinning ability makes it possible for him to move along the ground in any direction at superhuman speeds. He can travel at up to 50 miles per hour in a straight line for 30 minutes without tiring appreciably. While spinning, Whirlwind cannot be touched or caught due to the tremendous angular momentum created by his rotation. His agility and maneuverability are such that he can usually twist and turn to avoid any obstacles. Jacqueline Falsworth (Spitfire) Spitfire possesses the ability to move at superhuman speeds. She can run in excess of the speed of sound, and, thanks to her vampire stamina, she can maintain this pace almost indefinitely. James Howlett (Wolverine) Wolverine is able to move at low-level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly fought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) He possesses the ability to propel his body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Northstar can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for him to reach 99% of the speed of light (186,272 miles per second in a vacuum), although he never traveled at anywhere near that speed, since, if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and his environment. Northstar can also move a portion of his body at superhuman speeds at a time. *''G-Force Compensation:'' He has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Aurora) She possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for her to reach 99% of the speed of light (186,272 miles per second in a vacuum), although she never traveled at anywhere near that speed, since, if she did, she would wreak great damage upon herself and her environment. Aurora can also move a portion of her body at superhuman speeds at a time. Dr. Langkowski's actions in molecularly restructuring Aurora's body greatly reduced the potential limits of her speed. She now can move at speeds roughly up to the speed of sound (about 770 miles per hour at sea level). This reduction has made little difference in the use of her powers over short distances, since she can still move faster than the human eye can follow. *''G-Force Compensation:'' She has the ability to use her super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. Noriko Ashida (Surge) She has the ability to channel the energy into bursts of super-speed. Her top speed has not been officially calculated, but she once ran from upper New York to the mountains of Colorado in one afternoon. Apparently, she can run at several hundred miles per hour and retain that speed for several hours. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his speeds have been increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds of Mach 4, the true extent of his new speeds are unknown, though he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds. Though he has ran back and forth in time and created time displaced duplicates, it can be confirmed Quicksilver has moved at speeds faster than light. No explanation has been given yet for his recent increase in speed. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. Thomas Shepherd (Speed) Speed can run, move, and react at speeds far greater than the average human. His top running speed is unrecorded, but it is demonstrated that he can at least achieve supersonic speeds. It is unclear if his running ability exceeds that of Quicksilver given that the adult speedster was carrying Wiccan over his shoulder and was on a conversation with him during the friendly challenge issued by Speed. Victor Creed (Sabretooth) Sabretooth is able to move at low-level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, and he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed is slightly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a jungle cat. Other Characters *Adam Neramani (Adam-X/X-Treme) *Alexei Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter) *Aquaria Neptunia (Namora) *Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel) *Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar) *Henry McCoy (Beast) *Iara Dos Santos (Shark Girl) *Ilya Koblev (Snow Leopard) *Ioakim Koblev (Snow Leopard) *Issa Koblev (Snow Leopard) *James Proudstar (Warpath) *Jerome Beechman (Mandrill) *Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) *Joanna Cargill (Frenzy) *Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) *Kubark (Kid Gladiator) *Laurie Tromette (Transonic) *Longshot *Lucas Bishop (Bishop) *Namor McKenzie (Namor the Sub-Mariner) *Nathan Summers (Stryfe) *Peter Parker (Spider-Man) *Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) *Ruth Bat-Seraph (Sabra) *Sebastian Shaw *Teon Macik (Primal) *Todd Arliss (Tiger Shark) *Tomi Shishido (Gorgon) *Tsu-Zana (Ultra-Girl) *Victor Borkowski (Anole) *Wade Wilson (Deadpool) Category:Marvel Powers Category:Enhanced Speed